


Five times people think Clint and Natasha are together and one time they get together

by JunkyNotes



Category: Marvel
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friendship/Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyNotes/pseuds/JunkyNotes
Summary: Is the title not self-explanatory  enough for you?





	Five times people think Clint and Natasha are together and one time they get together

Natasha looked at Clint. 

Clint looked at Natasha. 

Clint glanced over at the team.

Natasha looked at the clock. 

"Pizza it is" 

"You can't just sit there reading each others mind, simultaneously tell us what we're eating for dinner and pretend you're not _together_."

Clint sighed. 

Natasha sighed. 

"Tony, we aren't together, if we were we would be secure enough to tell you that."

"Fine, I'll let it go for now, as long as _you_ stop talking in unison. It's creeping us out.

* * *

"Nineteen seconds until Natasha gets here."

"Why are you trying to guess when she gets here?" Steve asked.

"It's not a guess Cap."

Natasha had walked into the room at precisely the time Clint had said, she was wearing Clint's sweatshirt. 

"Not to go along with Tony, but are you guys _certain_ you're not together?"

* * *

 

Clint reached across the table with his fork, reaching for Natasha's food, in return she would steal his drink.

"That is obvious romantic banter that you two ate somehow are naive enough to have us thinking you aren't a couple."

(They still weren't a couple.)

* * *

Clint and Natasha came into dinner sweaty, clearly out of breath, bruises were visible on their exposed skin.

"Don't even try to say that isn't from sex."

"Clint nearly got run over by a truck, I had to run and tackle him to get him out of the way."

"Bullshit."

* * *

 

Tony sighed. He knew Clint and Natasha were together, if they would just admit it...

Hold on.

Was that?

Yes.

He peered into a room to see Natasha pushed against the wall by Clint.

They were kissing. 

"I knew you were together!" 

"What are you talking about? We were just seeing how the other tasted. We're just friends, close friends."

"I told you to stop with the unison thing."

* * *

Clint looked at Natasha. 

Natasha looked at Clint.

Clint looked at the wall behind Natasha. 

Natasha looked at Clint's hands.

They looked back at eachothers eyes.

"Let's get together, romantically.

"Marriage in three months?"

"Sounds good."

"Wait a minute, you weren't together already?

They gave Tony a puzzled look  

"No? As we've been telling you?.

"It wasn't a lie" He mumbled. 

 

 

 


End file.
